1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical performance evaluation device, as musical performance evaluation method, and a storage medium suitable for use in an electronic musical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device is known which compares note data of an etude serving as a model and musical performance data generated in response to a musical performance operation on that etude, and evaluates the musical performance ability of a user (instrument player). As this type of technology, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2008-242131 discloses a technology of calculating an accuracy rate according to the number of notes correctly played based on a comparison between musical performance data inputted by a musical performance and prepared data corresponding to a musical performance model, and evaluating the musical performance ability of the user based on calculated accuracy rate.
However, all that is performed in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2008-242131 is the calculation of an accuracy rate according to the number of notes correctly played and the evaluation of the musical performance ability of the user based on the calculation accuracy rate. Therefore, there is a problem in that the degree of improvement in the musical performance ability of a user cannot be evaluated when the user performs a musical performance practice on a part of a musical place such as a phrase.